


Хороший

by Geru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Cats, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geru/pseuds/Geru
Summary: Инуи приходится справляться с тем, что Кайдо - кот. 1. Постканон. 2. По мотивам эпизода 163, когда Кайдо потерял память и стал вести себя как кот.





	Хороший

Инуи зашёл домой, включил свет и ахнул. Повсюду валялись изодранные и разорванные бумаги. Он поднял один из них, прочёл написанное. Его научная работа. Лист, который он держал сейчас, описывал суть проблемы и ее актуальность. Инуи разулся и прошёл в комнату. Суть его нынешней проблемы спал в ворохе остальной части его работы на 200 печатных страниц. Он вздохнул:  
\- Что же ты натворил, Каору.  
Парень тут же дернулся и, зашипев, запрыгнул с пола на диван. Увидев Инуи, он слегка успокоился, но, видимо понимая свой косяк, не убирал настороженно выставленную руку. Инуи потрепал его по волосам.  
\- Ничего страшного. У меня есть электронная копия.  
Он стал собирать бумаги, а Каору улегшись на диване, внимательно наблюдал за ним.

Несколько лет назад, Кайдо Каору попал в аварию. Юноша пришёл в себя, но не до конца. Он потерял память, и не узнавал никого вокруг. Он принял на веру, что его зовут Кайдо Каору. Вроде как, признал свою семью. Внешнее сходство, фотографии из детства в огромных количествах были достаточным доказательством. Он старался принять их. В том числе и Инуи, который не терял Кайдо из виду и общался с ним так часто, как только могут два занятых человека в современной Японии. Кайдо, на тот момент, только окончил университет, и мотался по подработкам, пытаясь найти своё место. Работа курьером стала последней в его списке.

Инуи вздохнул ещё раз и поднялся, сжимая бесполезный ворох бумаг. Даже целые - они были бесполезны.  
\- Пойдём ужинать.  
Каору тут же спрыгнул на пол, и на корточках прошёл за Инуи на кухню. Иногда он отвлекался и вставал на ноги. В этот момент он становился, почти, похож на себя прежнего. Инуи достал рис, залил его подливкой карри и поставил обе тарелки на стол. Каору уже сидел на стуле, сложив руки на стол. Инуи не позволял ему есть на полу. Никакой пищи для животных. Он кормил его с ложки тем, что ел сам. Правда привычку лакать, Инуи вывести у него так и не смог. Но пока тот не пил, создавалось хотя бы ощущение, что рядом с ним Кайдо Каору. Его любимый человек, который с удовольствием съедает карри с ложки и довольно щурится.

Поначалу его держали в больнице, пытаясь восстановить память Каору медикаментозно. Никто не обратил внимания на появившиеся странные привычки Каору реагировать на некоторые вещи весьма странным способом: подпрыгнуть и забраться на стул с ногами, при резком хлопке двери. Или грозно зашипеть, с резким мявом, когда в комнату входит медсестра, чтобы сделать укол. Это списали на посттравматический синдром. И зря. Нейролептики очень часто действуют выборочно. Сложно предсказать их эффективность. Постепенно, Каору перестал пользоваться речью. Все чаще ходил на четвереньках. Когда доктора осознали, что произошло, стало слишком поздно. Каору уже считал себя котом. Его выписали домой, но, после ночного звонка от рыдающей Ходзуми, которой больно было видеть сына таким, Инуи забрал его к себе. Сначала он на них злился. Отказаться от сына! Но постепенно он понял ее. Инуи в этом было даже проще. Он жил один, а в доме семьи Кайдо жил Хадзуе со своей семьёй. Малыши, племянники Каору, близнецы, не понимали, что происходит, и с удовольствием играли с дядей. Но у того было сознание кота. Кайдо Каору сам по себе не отличался спокойным характером, а теперь терпение отсутствовало вовсе. После нескольких раз, когда Каору тяжёлой рукой отшвырнул от себя малышей, Ходзуми забеспокоилась. Но последней каплей стал его ор по ночам, когда Каору вдруг "почуял весну". И это все в сочетании с его, более чем, странным поведением. Инуи поначалу беспокоился, что Каору сбежит, при первой же возможности из квартиры Инуи. Но нет. Хоть сколько то, но даже с кошачьим сознанием, Каору доверял ему.

\- Мой хороший, - улыбнулся Инуи, когда Каору доел всю порцию и расплылся в сытой улыбке. Инуи растрепал его волосы. Они отросли, но Каору не давал себя постричь. Ногти с трудом удавалось подравнять и то ладно. Каору уложил голову на колени Инуи и тот, наглаживая его, поел сам. Карри уже остыл, но с тем вкусом горечи, что застрял в его горле с момента аварии Кайдо, он давно перестал чувствовать вкус еды.  
\- Вставай, Каору. Мне надо помыть посуду.  
Каору неохотно открыл один глаз. Инуи опять вздохнул. Он действительно был похож на кота. Если бы только не его 179 сантиметров человеческого роста. Из-за этого Каору не мог спать на стульях, хотя пытался как-то раз устроиться, и спал либо на диване, либо на полу.  
\- Мой хороший котёнок. - Прошептал Инуи и почесал его подбородок. Каору вытянулся подставляясь ласке. - Мой хороший... - повторил Инуи. Каору поднял голову с его колен и сполз на пол. Инуи проводил его взглядом. Он понимал Ходзуми. Видеть таким того Кайдо, которого они знали было тяжело. Инуи не бросал попыток найти лекарство, найти способ лечения. Даже попробовал, как в сказке: разбудить поцелуем. Не сработало. Сейчас, по вечерам он пытался напомнить ему о той человеческой сущности, что дремала в Каору. Где то очень глубоко внутри. Инуи домыл посуду и, вытирая руки, зашёл в комнату. Каору лежал на диване. Днём, как предполагал Инуи, Каору разносил его квартиру и к вечеру просто уставал. Физически, он не мог спать столько же сколько и кошки, поэтому ничего бьющегося в комнате не было. Даже шкафы с замками не особо сдерживали Каору. Этот «кот» был умным, к тому же ему помогали человеческие пальцы. Инуи улыбнулся. Каору не любил, когда тот грустил. Не любил, когда долго молчал, зависнув в свои мысли. И Инуи говорил с ним. Много и по-доброму.  
\- Ну что, пришло время занятий.  
Каору лениво потянулся. И Инуи, не сдержавшись, провёл пальцами по оголенному торсу. Шорты это все, что они приучили его не стаскивать каждую минуту. Футболки Каору всегда стягивал. Каору тут же зашипел, сворачиваясь калачиком, хватая руку Инуи и пытаясь ее укусить. Но вместо этого лизнул ладонь Инуи. Тот судорожно вздохнул. Он не мог ничего с собой поделать. Он любил Каору, и каждый день находиться с ним таким было тяжело.  
\- Не шали. - Упрекнул он Каору и тот выпустил руку Инуи. Сел на диване, скрестив ноги. Инуи отказывался даже предполагать, как мозг Каору идентифицирует того как кота при не соответствии функций конечностей.  
\- На чем мы остановились в прошлый раз? - Инуи достал коробку с карточками со словами и картинками, сделанных специально для Каору.  
\- Кто это?  
\- Мау-мау! - мяукнул Каору на фотографию матери.  
\- Правильно, "мама". Ма-ма. - Он убрал карточку, достал следующую. Все звуки Каору должны были удаваться, но он словно игнорировал буквы б, п, г, т. Поэтому Инуи старался подбирать аналоги с другими слогами.  
Почти все карточки закончились. Каору зевнул. Ему быстро надоедала эта игра.  
\- Ещё немного. Как тебя зовут?  
\- Ка-о-рру. - Мурлыкнул Кайдо.  
\- Умница. - Инуи потрепал его по волосам, прижав к себе.  
\- А меня?  
Каору поднял взгляд на Инуи. Инуи особо не рассчитывал. Для Каору его имя оказалось сложным. Каору нахмурился, и медленно растягивая слоги, произнёс:  
\- И-ну-и Хаа-рру.  
Инуи обнял Каору и заплакал. Это было невыносимо. Знать, что он тебя не помнит, знать что им не суждено быть вместе в желаемом смысле. Как его любить, если он мыслит на уровне инстинктов? Если его ласка это просто показатель, что он в хорошем настроении и не прочь поиграть.  
\- Каору! Кайдо. Ну почему. Почему все так. - Инуи поцеловал его в шею, и тот зашипел. Объятия уже причиняли Каору дискомфорт, и он укусил Инуи в шею. Тот ойкнул и выпустил его из рук. Но Каору не спрыгнул на пол, не убежал. Он серьёзно смотрел на снявшего очки Инуи, который вытирал слёзы. Каору положил руку на его колено и, потянувшись, лизнул Инуи в щеку.  
\- Хааррру? - Мурлыкнул он. Инуи понял его беспокойство. После подобного Каору сменил «владельца». Переехал к Инуи.  
\- Ничего, мой хороший. Все хорошо. Все хорошо. - Он приласкал Каору по щеке и тот, прикрыв глаза, улыбнулся. «Как с этим жить?» - опять подумал Инуи, вздохнув.

\- Гипноз не пробовал?  
\- А смысл. Это же медикаментозная травма. Возможно, некоторые отделы мозга просто выгорели.  
Янаги и Инуи работали вместе в лаборатории. Янаги, обеспокоенный состоянием друга, хотел помочь ему. Но предложить самый гуманный, как ему казалось способ, усыпить Каору он предложить не решался. Хотя бы потому, что предложение поместить того в приют умалишенных Инуи отверг сразу же. И через неделю, и через месяц. - Садахару, не будь идиотом. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что практически все отделы мозга дублируются. Гипнозом можно дойти до точки восстановления.  
\- Но.. Я не умею. Для этого необходим авторитетный и сильный человек, с достаточными знаниями чтобы выудить эту информацию.  
\- Как хочешь. Я тебе предлагаю хотя бы соломинку.  
Но на деле, он тоже не верил в гипноз. Он не верил, что Кайдо Каору возможно вернуть. И если получится, то точно не полноценной, психически здоровой личностью. Зато он верил в Садахару. В тепло его рук, силу его тела, ласку и поцелуи которые предназначались другому. Но заниматься любовью с практически животным? И Ренджи охотно предложил ему свою помощь. Он верил, что Садахару все поймёт и оставит своего полоумного кохая.  
\- Спасибо, Ренджи. И прости за это... - Инуи окинул рукой каморку, рядом с лабораторией, с разворошенным диванчиком, пепельницу в которую курил. Каору терпеть не мог Ренджи, и поэтому Инуи приходилось скрывать его запах сигаретами. - За все это.  
\- Ты знаешь, что ты мне дорог, Садахару. - Ренджи положил руку на грудь Инуи, но тот не обратил внимания.

Он зашёл в квартиру. После ночной смены хотелось спать, после неудобного дивана и секса хотелось вытянуться на кровати, растягивая мышцы, потянуться до хруста. Пока он разувался, в коридор вышел Каору. Принюхался, нахмурился, зашипел. Кажется, и сигаретный запах у него вызывал стойкую неприязнь. Возможно, тоже из-за Ренджи. Садахару это делало хоть немного, но счастливым.  
\- Извини. Я приму душ и запах пройдёт.  
Инуи прошёл в ванную. Пока он мылся, Каору сидел у двери, не сводя с неё взгляда. Едва Инуи вышел, тут же сделал вид, что ему неинтересно и скрылся в спальне. Инуи пошёл туда же. Он рухнул на кровать, уткнувшись в подушку, и тут же почувствовал прикосновения, ластящегося к нему Каору. Тот слизнул капельку воды с ноги Инуи и Садахару подпрыгнул.  
\- Не надо так, Каору. Щекотно же.  
Каору склонил голову на бок, наблюдая за Инуи. А потом подсел ближе и боднул его в торс, опрокидывая Инуи на кровать. Забрался сверху и устроился калачиком, насколько это было возможно. Инуи вздохнул и обнял его.  
\- Хороший. Мой хороший Каору.  
Поцеловал в макушку, и согревшись его теплом, заснул.

"- Семпай, я скучал по тебе."  
Инуи вскинулся на кровати. Сон был тревожный и страшный. И опять про Кайдо. Каору, разбуженный Инуи, недоуменно смотрел на него, не зная, то ли лечь и успокоиться, то ли зашипеть и убежать. Образы из сна, наложились на реальность и Инуи притянул к себе Каору, целуя его.  
\- Вернись ко мне! Вернись, Кайдо!  
Каору зашипел и вырвался. Инуи уткнулся в подушку. Ему хотелось кричать, плакать. Может и правда последовать совету Ренджи и отправить его в приют? О нем позаботятся.  
Инуи почувствовал, как продавилась кровать и Каору медленно и осторожно подкрадывается к нему.  
\- Харрру, - прошептал тот и улегся рядом. Инуи развернулся и прижал Каору к себе.  
\- Хороший. Хороший мой. Никому тебя не отдам.

Через неделю к ним приехал психиатр. Светило местной науки, который, творил чудеса с помощью гипноза. Так как возить Кайдо в нынешнем состоянии было неудобно для всех, Инуи, благо сам сделал имя в медицине - разработав несколько нейролептиков, пригласил его домой. Всё, чтобы помочь Каору.  
Обрисовав доктору ситуацию заранее, Инуи предупредил его, но тот всё равно был удивлён. Увидев Каору, который тут же зашипел и убежал в спальню, доктор удивленно зашептал:  
\- Интересный случай. Можно его вынести на мировое обсуждение?  
\- Мне бы не хотелось. Каору очень дорог мне.  
\- Вот как. Понимаю, понимаю. Но, как же мне провести сеанс, если он меня боится?  
\- Он любопытен. Скоро выйдет. Давайте, я пока сделаю вам кофе.  
\- С удовольствием.  
Пока Инуи варил кофе, пока они его пили, обсуждая научные проблемы известные в их среде, Каору несколько раз выглядывал к ним, пытаясь принюхаться, рассмотреть нового человека. Но доктор был действительно впечатляющим своей добротой, и весь его внешний вид говорил о доверии и спокойствии. Невысокий, слегка упитанный, с весёлой улыбкой и добрыми глазами. Поэтому уже через полчаса, Каору положив руку на колено доктора, обнюхал его лицо. Тот старался, не смущаясь и не смеясь, выдержать это испытание, и кивнув, уселся к Инуи на диван, спрятавшись за ним как в домик. Но все же, глаз с доктора не сводил. Тот улыбнулся и достал из кармана блестящий кулон. Показал с ним несколько фокусов, приведших Каору в восторг и любопытство. А потом кулон засверкал между пальцев врача, вспыхивая отблесками как стробоскоп, и Каору не сводящий взгляд с сияющей штучки, стал засыпать.  
\- Кайдо Каору. - Позвал доктор. Инуи попросил доктора замолчать.  
\- Кайдо. Кайдо, ты слышишь меня?  
Прикрытые веки Каору дернулись, задрожали. Доктор кивнул Инуи:  
\- Продолжайте.  
Инуи зашептал почти в самое ухо Каору:  
\- Кайдо. Кайдо. Пожалуйста, если ты слышишь меня, вернись. Я скучаю. Невероятно скучаю по тебе. Кайдо. Каору.  
\- Семпай? Ч-что происходит?  
Инуи неверяще уставился на парня сидящего рядом с ним. Тот недоверчиво хмурился, пытаясь расшевелить непослушный язык.  
\- Кайдо! Это, правда, ты?  
\- А кто ещё? - Кайдо зашипел, но не по-кошачьему, а как змея, как он делал ещё в школе. От этой привычки Кайдо Каору так и не избавился. Инуи прижал его к себе, обнимая.  
\- Так что происходит? - Кайдо смутился объятий, но не отстранился. Напротив, положил голову Инуи на плечо, вдыхая его запах.  
\- Ты что нибудь помнишь?  
\- Хм.. Смутно. Авария. Помню аварию. А потом, как вспышки в тумане. – Кайдо, нахмурился, вспоминая. - Мама плачет. Ты несешь меня. - Кайдо поднял взгляд на Инуи. - Ты плачешь. Кажется, совсем, недавно. - Инуи кивнул. Было такое. - Я не знаю, что произошло, но какие-то странные отрывки...  
\- Если позволите, я, пожалуй, мог бы объяснить. - Доктор подал голос, и они не отстраняясь друг от друга, повернулись к нему.  
\- Да, пожалуйста. - Кивнул Инуи, наглаживая Кайдо по спине.  
\- Деперсонализация личности. Крайне редко бывает, когда второй личностью бывает животное, но мозг удивительнейшее творение.  
\- То есть... Причина не в травме головы?  
\- Конечно, нет. Травма послужила толчком к разъединению. А лечение нейролептиками, видимо ослабило сознательную часть, из-за чего "Каору-кот" стал полностью управлять телом. Но, судя по вашим словам Кайдо-кун, в некоторые, важные для вас моменты, вы почти возвращались. Возможно, потому что недавно вы почувствовали сильный эмоциональный скачок, нам и удалось сегодня вас вытащить. Ну и плюс закончилось действие лекарств. Клетки обновились, и вас сдерживает только ваше второе «я». Личность кота Каору очень сильна. Уверен, что он вернётся, едва вы заснете. Вам нужно сосредоточиться на том, что вы хотите вернуться. Подумайте, ради чего вам надо это сделать.  
Кайдо кинул взгляд на Инуи и зарылся лицом в его плечо.  
\- Я люблю тебя. Я не успел сказать тебе. Эти подработки меня выматывали.  
\- Я знаю. Я тоже.  
\- Почему молчал?  
\- Сперва был не уверен, потом искал возможности сделать это красиво.  
\- Глупый. Наверняка, хотел в ресторане с цветами и шампанским, да? - улыбнулся Кайдо. У Инуи мурашки по телу побежали. Он не чаял уже увидеть этот взгляд. Осмысленный, любящий его. Он вновь сжал Каору в объятиях.  
\- Ты прав. Я заказал столик, но за пару дней до этого...  
\- Извини.  
\- Все хорошо. Все хорошо. Только не оставляй меня больше.  
\- Кхм, кхм. - Доктор пересёк попытку Инуи поцеловать любимого. Они вспомнив о его присутствии оба смутились. – Я рад, что был полезен, но пожалуй теперь мне пора идти.  
Инуи встал и проводил его до двери.  
\- Спасибо вам большое. Я вам позвоню непременно, вы расскажете мне поподробнее обо всем?  
\- Да, конечно. Только не забывайте. Скорее всего, как только он уснет, вернётся "кот". Дайте Кайдо силы и стремления, чтобы он смог вернуться.  
\- Я понял. Я непременно.  
Доктор улыбнулся на прощание и вышел. Инуи закрыл дверь и почувствовал прикосновение Кайдо к своей спине. Тот обвил руками талию Инуи и прижался к нему щекой.  
\- Сколько меня не было?  
\- Год, 8 месяцев и 23 дня.  
\- Долго...  
Инуи развернулся в его руках, поворачиваясь к Кайдо лицом.  
\- Невыносимо долго.  
Он склонился, к потянувшемуся к нему Кайдо и поцеловал. Они целовались нежно, осторожно. Словно скрадывая каждый поцелуй. Кайдо отстранился, облизывая губы.  
\- Может, хочешь сходить куда-нибудь? - предложил Инуи. С Каору-котом, они никуда не выходили. - Тебе надо постричься.  
Каору ухватил длинную прядь волос, которые опускались ему на плечи.  
\- Да, ты прав.

Они прошлись по округе, поужинали в небольшом ресторанчике, где в честь дня рождения владельца выдавали к заказу небольшие брелочки в виде чашки супа. Инуи с удовольствием наблюдал, как Кайдо ест сам. Каждое движение Кайдо приводило Инуи в восторг. Того смущало такое внимание, но он не возражал.  
Наконец-то, они вернулись домой. Кайдо не дал Инуи включить свет, и, притиснув его к стене, поцеловал. На сей раз глубоко и страстно.  
\- Я не хочу уходить. - Прошептал он. Они оба понимали, что имеет в виду Кайдо.  
\- Я не могу остановить его. Но… Может у меня получится дать тебе причину вернуться?  
Инуи прижал Кайдо к себе, вновь, целуя. Они не хотели отпускать друг друга, даже для того чтобы разуться. Но им пришлось. Они приняли душ вместе, и, целуясь, сшибая на ходу тумбочки и коробки, завалились в кровать.  
Инуи целовал и ласкал любимого, и Кайдо отвечал ему тем же. Инуи знал, что утомленный и разнеженный, Кайдо уснет и проснётся уже котом Каору. Но он не мог заставить Кайдо не спать. Кайдо тоже понимал это, и отдавался без стеснения. Раз у них появилась возможность, сделать то, что они хотели оба, показать друг другу свою любовь. Они не собирались упускать этот шанс.  
Кайдо уснул в объятиях Инуи, который целовал и целовал его, пока не заснул сам.

Инуи проснулся от недовольного шипения. Он открыл глаза. На него смотрел нахмурившийся Каору. Инуи быстро понял, в чем дело. У Каору болела спина и ему это не нравилось.  
\- Извини, - пробормотал Инуи. Он уткнулся в подушку. Так хотелось верить и надеяться, что он проснется вместе с Кайдо, но, увы. Кот и, правда, был очень силён. Инуи поднялся, и позвал Каору завтракать.

\- Он там! Он внутри! Дело не в физической травме, а в психологической!  
Инуи не затыкаясь, рассказывал Янаги об успехе с гипнозом, и Ренджи уже ненавидел самого себя за то, что предложил эту идею.  
\- И как же ты его вытащишь?  
\- Не знаю. Надо придумать. Главное... - Инуи посмотрел на Ренджи, тот не скрывал недовольной мины. - Он помнит и скучает, даже там, внутри.  
\- Ясно. Что ж… Я рад за тебя.  
Янаги отвернулся и Инуи почувствовал острый укол совести.  
\- Я...  
\- Не надо, не оправдывайся. Иначе я решу что тебе и, правда, жаль. Я это предложил. Сам виноват.  
\- Ренджи...  
Извинения Инуи прервал мобильный Янаги. Тот взглянул на номер и цыкнул.  
\- Акая. В последнее время он проявляет упрямую настойчивость насчёт встречи. - Ренджи нажал кнопку вызова и вышел. Инуи грустно улыбнулся. Не он один, в этой лаборатории, - глупец.

Как ни звал Инуи Кайдо, тот не проявлялся. Инуи несколько раз названивал психотерапевту, и пытался следовать его советам, но изменений не было. Спустя неделю, Инуи позвал доктора снова, но Каору словно подозревая обман, выходить отказывался, шипел, кусался и брыкался. Сеанса гипноза не получилось.  
\- Извините. – Инуи, в разодранной футболке, склонился в поклоне перед доктором. Того Каору укусил.  
\- Всякое бывает. Определённо, Каору-коту нравится существующий порядок дел. Возможно, это связано, с какими-то личностными характеристиками Кайдо. Большая ответственность за что-то, возможно.  
Инуи покрутил брелок на запястье, нацепленный на плетеную фенечку.  
\- Вполне. Его отец бизнесмен, и хотел того же для Каору, но тот пытался найти собственный путь.  
\- Вот видите. То с чем мы столкнулись сейчас, имеет, куда глубокие корни. Что это у вас?  
\- Это? - Инуи поднял руку с фенькой.- Это загаданное желание. После того сеанса, когда мы вытащили Кайдо. А этот брелок нам дали в небольшой кафешке. Кайдо любит такие вещи.  
\- Отдайте это ему. Или на руку, или повесьте куда-нибудь, где он постоянно будет это видеть. В идеале распечатать изображение и развесить несколько копий. Если для него так же важен тот день и воспоминания, может это придаст сил Кайдо. Поговорите с его родителями, пригласите их. Пусть они дадут ему свободу и скажут об этом. Это важно. Вы сами признайтесь им, что вас связывает с Кайдо. Может они хотели его женить и по этой причине он тоже ушёл в себя. Посмотрите, Каору-кот живёт в своё удовольствие, рядом с вами, не имея никакой ответственности или нагрузки. Если вы поможете Кайдо с решением мучивших его проблем, может и Кайдо вернётся быстрее.  
\- Спасибо за совет. Я непременно, сделаю, как вы сказали.  
\- Успеха вам, Инуи-кун. - Доктор вздохнул и вышел за дверь. За годы практики и приобретённой мудрости, он перестал осуждать кого-либо и тем более судить по ориентации. В тот день, когда Кайдо очнулся, он видел написанную на их лицах любовь. И также знал, что это испытание вряд ли будет единственным для них. Но, по крайней мере, это, Инуи с честью выдержал, и доктор действительно хотел, чтобы у них все получилось.  
\- Эх, молодёжь, молодежь. - Снова вздохнул он.

Инуи нашёл изображение миски супа в блоге ресторанчика, где они были, и распечатал несколько цветных копий. Развесил их по стенам. Каору, практически сразу же, сорвал их. Инуи не мог судить, сделано это только потому, что бумага шуршит и рвется, или потому что в сознании кота просыпается Кайдо, но развесил ещё, так, чтобы Кайдо не мог достать. Нацепил Каору на лодыжку, пока тот спал, фенечку, загадав желание, чтобы Кайдо вернулся. Брелка было два, и теперь они словно пара, ходили с одинаковыми браслетами.  
\- Вернись ко мне, Кайдо. Прошу тебя! Вернись! - Словно молитву, шептал каждый вечер Инуи. Когда Каору спал, когда тот отвлекался, пытаясь застать его врасплох, достучаться до, скрытого в его сознании, Кайдо.  
Он позвонил родителям Кайдо и пригласил их в гости. Ходзуми отказалась сразу. Все на что хватало ее сил, это готовить для них и присылать продукты. Но Инуи очень серьёзно, подкрепляя свои слова вырезками из научных статей, доказал им целесообразность встречи Каору и родителей.  
\- Но мы даже не знаем, имеет ли это смысл. Его мозг погиб, а вместе с ними воспоминания и личность Каору. – Все еще отказывался Шибуки. Им всем тяжело было обсуждать эту тему.  
\- Это не так.  
Инуи не хотел их попусту обнадеживать, но молчать не стал.  
\- Он... Возвращался. С помощью гипноза, мы сумели вытащить Каору. Он помнит все. Всех нас. Но его второй личности, этому коту слишком хорошо. Он ушёл от всех проблем, что окружали Кайдо Каору.  
\- Каких проблем? У Каору не было проблем. Я предлагал ему место в своей фирме. Ходзуми устроила несколько гоконов. Если бы не эта авария, Каору уже был бы женат и обеспечен.  
Инуи вздохнул. Доктор как в воду смотрел.  
\- Это... Приезжайте. Я не смогу вам объяснить этого по телефону.  
Инуи удалось их уговорить. Правда он подумал, что признаваться в том, что он и Кайдо любят друг друга в присутствии кота-Каору... Как бы это не стало ошибкой. Но говорить такое по телефону - ещё хуже.

В следующие выходные, практически через неделю, наполненной тоскливым ожиданием и отчаянными попытками Инуи достучаться до Кайдо, в дверь позвонила чета Кайдо.  
Инуи впустил их. Каору спрятался. Каору подспудно ожидал, что это снова тот доктор.  
\- Чай? Кофе? Каору нужно время чтобы свыкнуться с гостями. Обычно это время как раз для чашки кофе.  
\- Что ж, ладно. Заодно ты расскажешь, что ты имел в виду, говоря, что у Каору много проблем. Похоже, ты знаешь что-то, о чем мы не в курсе? – Шибуки не собирался терять время на праздные беседы.  
Инуи почесал затылок.  
\- Полагаю, да... Пойдемте.

Инуи включил кофеварку, и пока варилось кофе, отнес в зал стул. Родителей Кайдо пришлось посадить на диван в зале, потому что на кухне было только два стула. Он ходил туда-сюда, выставляя на стол в зале сахарницу, молоко, ложки, стараясь оттянуть неприятный разговор как можно дольше. Его бы спасло, если бы Кайдо заметив родителей, появился перед ними, но на это глупо было рассчитывать. Пока Инуи был на кухне, расставляя чашки с кофе на подносе, в зале вскрикнула Ходзуми. Вышел Каору. Инуи ожидал, что он появится гораздо раньше. Но Каору почти год прожил у Инуи, и возможно, воспринимал родителей, также как и других чужих. Инуи вернулся в зал. Каору сидел у ног Ходзуми. Она боялась к нему прикоснуться, еле сдерживая слёзы. Вся эта ситуация с Каору подкосила ее. Но она старалась делать вид, что все хорошо. Она была очень сильной женщиной. Возможно, стойкость Каору, как раз в неё.  
\- Инуи, хватит мельтешить и расскажите нам, что вы имели в виду? - Шибуки терял терпение с каждой минутой. А вот этим Каору пошёл в отца.  
Садахару вздохнул и сел. Он не хотел сердить отца Каору. Им и так предстоит долгий и тяжёлый разговор. Каору тут же пересел ближе к Инуи, хоть ему и пришлось сидеть на полу. Инуи машинально погладил его по голове, и тот сложил голову ему на колено. Садахару заметил недовольные взгляды, и спохватился, но уже не смог отстраниться от него.  
\- Вы видите, ему хорошо в таком состоянии. Его ничто не беспокоит.  
\- Ему и так не надо было, ни о чем беспокоится. Я уже говорил тебе об этом.  
\- Значит вы совсем не знаете своего сына. – вздохнул Инуи.  
\- Что? - побагровел Шибуки  
\- Извините... Я не хотел вас оскорбить. Но разве вы не помните его в школе, вузе? Он преодолевал проблемы, достигал пределов и прыгал выше головы. И тут вы предлагаете ему место в фирме. Он чувствовал благодарность, но не хотел оказаться в ловушке. Он хотел попробовать свои силы. За два месяца он опробовал 5 подработок.  
\- Но.. Зачем? Он мог спокойно работать у меня.  
\- Как раз поэтому. Он хотел показать вам, что он способен сам найти хорошую работу, впечатлить вас. А вместо этого слышал, что он занимается ерундой и должен все бросить. То, что выбрал он сам.  
Шибуки почесал шею. Он понял, что хотел сказать ему Инуи.  
\- Хм.. Возможно я действительно перегнул с этим. Я так полагаю с гоконами то же самое.  
Инуи кивнул.  
\- И ещё кое-что... - Он вздохнул и посмотрел на Каору. Тот поднял голову.  
\- Харрру?  
Инуи отвернулся. Не этот взгляд он хотел бы видеть сейчас. Он сгорбился, сложив руки на колени.  
\- Мы с Каору любим друг друга. Не...  
\- Что? - Ходзуми ахнула, когда Шибуки вскочил, сжимая кулаки. - Мы тебе его доверили, а ты воспользовался его состоянием...  
\- Нет, нет! - Инуи встал, чтобы не поддаться панике перед нависшим над ним Шибуки. – Нет! Конечно же, нет! Мы полюбили друг друга до аварии. Намного раньше. Но боялись признаться. Потом... Я не трогал Каору в этом состоянии. Это было бы нечестно по отношению к нему. - Инуи всем видом умолял их поверить ему. - Потом я пригласил доктора, психиатра, он ввёл Каору в гипноз, и Каору, наш Каору смог появиться. Он сказал, что наши чувства взаимны. Поэтому он отказывался от свиданий и женитьбы…  
Шибуки схватил Инуи за футболку:  
\- Что за ахинею ты несешь! Мы потратили своё время, приехали, чтобы узнать что оставили своего сына у извращенца? Мы забираем его!  
\- Вам повезло, что я был рядом. - Не выдержал Садахару. - Мне было так же тяжело, как и вам, потому, что я люблю его не меньше. Видеть то, чем он стал, каждый день. Если бы не я и моя любовь, вы бы отдали его в психушку!  
Инуи понял, что сказал, и ахнул, зажмурившись. Шибуки замахнулся. Но удара не последовало.  
\- Не трогай его, отец. Все, что говорит Садахару, правда.  
Между Инуи и Шибуки стоял Каору, удерживая руку отца. Ходзуми ахнула. Не веря своим глазам, она подошла к сыну.  
\- Каору?  
\- Привет мама. Извини.  
\- Дорогой мой.  
Она обняла Каору, и тот улыбнулся. Шибуки, руку которого Каору уже отпустил, не знал что сказать. Он не знал, что и думать. Ходзуми отстранилась и серьёзно зашептала:  
\- Я видела. Видела, как менялся твой взгляд во время разговора. Ты все слышал и рвался к нам, верно?  
Каору кивнул. Она снова обняла его. Похоже, Каору ещё долго придётся бороться с этим котом, и она не хотела стать препятствием к победе.  
\- Извини, дорогой. Прости за наше давление. Принять это трудно, но мы постараемся. Лишь бы ты вернулся к нам.  
\- Я постараюсь, мам. - Каору посмотрел на отца и тот кивнул.  
Инуи вышел на кухню. Он хотел обнять Кайдо. Поцеловать его. Инуи заслужил это. Но он также понимал, что Каору и его родителям есть, что сказать друг другу. Он принялся намывать посуду, чтобы хоть как-то скоротать время. Но руки дрожали и не слушались. Встреча и появление Каору, его Каору, выбили Инуи из колеи. Он хотел поставить мытую тарелку на стол, но промахнулся. Она разлетелась в дребезги. Инуи сел на корточки и потянулся к осколкам. Поверх его руки легла рука Каору.  
\- На счастье. - Шепнул Кайдо и улыбнулся Инуи, когда тот поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Ты не поехал с родителями?  
\- Ты хотел, чтобы я уехал?  
\- Нет. Конечно же, нет.  
\- Тогда, не задавай глупых вопросов.  
Он вцепился в воротник Инуи и встал, потянув его за собой. И когда они оба оказались на ногах, Каору притянул его к себе в поцелуй.

\- Он не хотел выпускать меня. Он чувствовал, что что-то изменилось. Но, когда вы стали ругаться испугался, испугался отца, и потерял контроль.  
Каору лежал головой на груди Инуи, в его объятиях.  
\- Мой рыцарь. - Улыбнулся Инуи.  
\- Вовсе нет. - Ответил улыбкой Каору. - Ты смог сказать моим родителям то, что я боялся высказать лет пять!  
\- Это оказалось, не так страшно, как я думал. И тем более это было ради тебя. Правда, то что эффект оказался моментальным, действительно удивительно.  
Каору усмехнулся.  
\- Я его больше не выпущу. Он облажался, подставив тебя. Он недостоин...  
Инуи покачал головой.  
\- Только ты, в такой момент, можешь думать о том, кто чего достоин.  
\- А о чем мне ещё думать? – поднял голову Кайдо.  
\- Ну,.. - Инуи развернулся, нависнув над Каору, которого опрокинул на спину. - Думай о том,.. - он склонился и поцеловал любимого в шею. Каору закусил губу, с лёгкой усмешкой, смотря на Инуи.- Думай о том, как сильно я люблю тебя.  
Каору выгнулся, обнимая Инуи, притягивая его в поцелуй.  
Как Инуи ни старался, но все же, им пришлось заснуть.

Инуи проснулся первым. Каору все еще лежал рядом, и Садахару боялся даже предположить - кто он сейчас. Он легко провёл рукой по волосам любимого.  
\- Доброе утро, любимый.  
Каору открыл глаза. Посмотрел недоуменно, и сердце Инуи упало в пятки. Он убрал руку, нахмурившись, но тот поймал ее и прижал к груди.  
\- Доброе утро, любимый. - Улыбнулся Каору Кайдо.


End file.
